


stay with you

by piichee



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piichee/pseuds/piichee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ichigo/rukia - this is where the changes begin, her motive shifts and his renews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with you

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble a day challenge  
> prompt: wind  
> post chapter 25

It wasn't raining anymore, the world had finally cooled down after blazing hot days and the chilly breeze had a bittersweet smell; it smelt of rain - metallic and sweet to taste. To Rukia, it was bittersweet. As much as she liked the calming pitter patter of the rain, she couldn't help but hear her own screams. It was mixed in, wired in her brain, taking periodic turns to make sure she heard both sounds.

She didn't know why, but from today on, she had a feeling it would change. Ichigo's voice would echo throughout too; whether for better nor for the worst she didn't know; it would probably serve as reminder for Ukitake's words. Ichigo's cries for revenge, his tears, his pain, his disappointment; she understood it.

And that's why she decided that -

"Hey." A soft click followed his voice. She didn't even hear him come in.

Ichigo stood at the foot of his bed, holding a plate of food, delicious steam wafting above it. His frown was mellowed, but his face remained grave. He didn't even complain about the fact that Rukia was sitting on his bed, still not showered and the window was open. He ushered the plate towards Rukia, prompting her to take it.

With a small "thank you", she sat back to her place while Ichigo pulled out his desk chair. Rukia watched him quietly from the corner of her eyes, lazily poking the steaming rice with her spoon; he opened his book and his notebook, shuffling through the pages before picking up his pen to slowly scribble down.

She fondly watches him, while sticking a spoonful of rice into her mouth. She watches and secretly admires the sheer diligence of this boy; to be a good student, a good brother, a better son... A protector, willing to shoulder the burdens of mankind. And if there's anything she's learned from her peers, that's what makes a shinigami, a protector. And she wants to be a part of that; part of the reason he would achive so much, to see him finally avenge his mother, become stronger. No matter what the consequence... she wants to.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He doesn't lift his attention from his book, but either way, Rukia knows he's listening.

"I will... stay with you."

This catches Ichigo's attention. He turns his and gives her a look. His frown is back.

"To get stronger, idiot! Until you get... stronger." Rukia faces him with a defiant face, letting him know he can't get rid of her that easily.

His expression softens, he seemed surprised.

He doesn't say anything back and Rukia doesn't expect him to. She finishes the last of her food, climbes off his bed and places the plate on his small cabinet. She grabs her own books from the closet and gets back to his bed. Legs crossed, she sits facing him, all the while his eyes following her.

She smiles softly, holding up a math book, "I need help."


End file.
